Semidios Diferente
by Soren.Uzumaki
Summary: Quien dijo que los hijos de Afrodita eran debiles? Y si ser hijo de Afrodita era ser mucho mejor que cualquier otro Dios griego, mira la Historia de James Miller el hijo de Afrodita que se aprovecha de sus poderes. Oc x Massive Harem.


Quien dice que los hijos de afrodita son débiles, y si usaran sus poderes divinos de seducción por parte de su madre pero no para fines justos?

Siempre vieron a los hijos de Afrodita como los más débiles, pero sin embargo ellos no necesitaban aprender a pelear, el aroma de semidioses a la hora de monstruos no era tan grande para hijos de Afrodita, ellos podían salir del campamento mestizo sin problemas, el único hecho que la mayoría de los hijos de afrodita estaban en el campamento mestizo era solo uno, muchas semidiosas hermosas con piernas largas y culos muy bonitos y unos pechos C hasta D.

James Miller era un joven de 17 años y era uno de los tantos hijos de Afrodita y muy adorados entre sus hermanos, sus poderes sobre la seducción era muy alto, de tal manera que la misma Afrodita le dijo que era un prodigio y su talento no tenía límites y en vez de Afrodita diciéndole que tenga responsabilidad con sus poderes, su propia madre le alentaba a seguir aumentando sus poderes, de tal manera que afrodita lo bendijo sin saber las consecuencias.

Al enterarse que sus poderes se incrementaron aún más, el decidió hacer algo totalmente estúpido y audaz, usar su poder para conquistar a su madre, después de todo, tener a la Diosa más hermosa de la existencia en tus manos era muy tentador incluso si era tu madre. Por un milagro del destino logro cometer con su cometido, se formó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar lo que le hizo a su madre en el bosque después de ponerla bajo un hechizo, pero eso es para contarlo en otro momento.

Flash Back (Hace 3 años)

A la edad de 14 años descubrió que él no era un niño normal si no un ser sobrenatural, un sátiro le ayudo cuando el despertó algunos poderes inconscientemente a algunas mujeres y le explico era un semidiós, que era un hijo de un Dios o Diosa del Panteón griego, para poco días después llegar al campamento mestizo, la cual le parecía bien ya que el vivía con su padre y su madrastra la cual no les tenía mucho cariño a ninguno de los dos, al llegar al campamento fue reconocido como hijo de la Diosa del Amor, al enterarse de eso decidió buscar más información sobre ella y de sus posibles poderes, en la cabaña de Afrodita había una biblioteca pequeña sobre escrituras de sus hermanos en el paso del tiempo pero al no encontrar nada interesante decidió dejarlo hasta que miro que debajo del estante de los libros había un pedazo de madera floja, al forzar la madera y sacarla encontró un libro viejo con el título (άπειρη λαγνεία) que significa lujuria infinita. Escrita por un hijo de Afrodita llamado Timothy Smith, un hermano suyo que había muerto en el siglo XVII y decía de cuanto mayor sea la perversión en un hijo de Afrodita mayor será su poder, parecía que su hermano Timothy se había acostado con mujeres casadas, mujeres nobles, monjas, mujeres jóvenes e incluso con sus propias hermanas en aquellos tiempos.

Timothy Smith explicaba su historia y su ideología que le pareció interesante pero también como usar sus poderes divinos de parte de Afrodita y su mayor anhelo. Explica la historia dura que sufrió en las calles y por eso tenía pensamientos diferentes a las "personales normales" y como no le importaba lo que opinen los demás ya que mientras el sufría hambre en las calles las supuesta personas que eran de buen corazón nunca le dieron un plato de comida mientras era un niño y a través de eso nació su avaricia. Que si querías algo tienes que tenerlo y punto sin importar lo que te digan los demás.

Explicaba como él era un pervertido y no se avergonzaba de ello, todo lo contrario ya que parecía orgulloso de eso y fue así como empezó a usar sus poderes a su beneficio, se dio cuenta sobre lo insatisfechas sexualmente eran las mujeres y como hijo de la Diosa del Amor era su deber llevar el amor a todas las mujeres sin importar quien sea y mostraba algunos poderes que el descubrió para luego escribirlos en el libro para enseñarles a uno de sus hermanos que encuentre este libro para que cumpla su mayor anhelo, tener un gran harem de mujeres mortales, semidiosas, Diosas y Titanides (Mujeres titanes) a su disposición, él decía como llego solo conseguir algunas mortales, semidiosas y algunas cazadoras de artemisa para luego ser descubierto y ser perseguido por Artemisa junto con las cazadoras, explicaba como en sus últimos días de vida escapando de Artemisa decidió terminar el libro suyo y esconderlo en la cabaña de Afrodita escondidamente para que uno de sus Hermanos en el futuro cumpla su deseo.

Al terminar de leer el libro de su hermano Timothy solo pudo ganar un gran respeto y admiración, desde ese entonces el decidió entrenar sus poderes como en el libro de su hermano explicaba. Así que decidió hacer una promesa bajo la laguna Styx.

"Yo, James Miller juro bajo la laguna Styx, cumplir el deseo de mi hermano Timothy Smith y conquistar a toda mujer que yo quiera sin arrepentimiento." Dijo con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba un trueno fuera de la cabina.

 **The End**

 **Debo pedir disculpas por alejarme de fanfiction a aquellos que debes en cuando me envían mensajes para que vuelva a escribir una historia que deje, vengo con un poco más de experiencias y con muchas ideas nuevas (Entre las cuales muchas son pervertidas), como vengo con algunas ideas nuevas voy reescribir la historia que deje en pausa pero también tratare de escribir historias distintas.**

 **La apariencia de James Miller es un poco común pero al ser un hijo de Afrodita es más bello que el resto, también puede cambiar su apariencia pero a él no le gusta. Él tiene el cabello negro ondulado y siempre deja un mechón de cabello que le caiga sobre el ojo derecho, tiene los ojos marrones oscuros y su rostro es muy masculino (Imaginen su rostro como ustedes quieran) es alto 1,82 mide y su cuerpo es grandote con músculos, mayormente usa zapatillas blancas con unos Jean chupines de color azul oscuro con algunas partes claritas, una remera plateada de manga corta con su campera de cuero de color negro.**


End file.
